iLove
by Lyla Ride
Summary: Yes, its another post-iOMG fic. Hoepfully, this one will be longer and provide more entertainment than the many one-shots of the same vein. Seddie, oppressed emotions, and on-air declarations galore! Rated T to be safe. Story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yup, its another iOMG fic. I'm not exactly the world's biggest iCarly fan, but when I saw this episode, this story practically wrote itself in my head. I just need to type it all out before it leaves my head. I'm hoping this will be a longer (and extremely awesome) iOMG-continuation, as opposed to all the one- and two-shots. Hopefully, this will be the first hook-you-in chapter of many to come. And if you like it, pass it on to your friends! I like to think I'm a good writer, and feedback is much appreciated. And if you are Dan Schneider reading this, feel free to use my ideas in an upcoming episode. **

**PS I definitely, 100% do not own anything in this fic, except my original ideas. The characters and "All That" (pun intended) belong to the hilarious Dan Schneider.**

Sam POV

In the few seconds I went in for the kiss, I wasn't thinking. Just feeling. I could subtly hear the voices of Carly and Freddie in my head, telling me to go for it.

_Just make a move,_ says Carly.

_I know its scary for you to put your feelings out there… Everyone feels that way,_ claims Freddie.

And then there was nothing but my lips on his and the fireworks going off in my head.

A fog settled around us, it seemed, blocking us from the rest of the world.

I had been having an internal battle ever since that ridiculous app told me I was in love. I knew immediately it was Freddie who I loved, but how was I supposed to tell him? Should I ever tell him? I didn't even realize that I loved him until the PearPod app told me so. I just thought it was a crush. A really big crush, but a crush none the less.

I think the most gut-wrenching moment of my life was when I realized he wasn't responding to the kiss at all. His arms were locked at his sides and his lips didn't move under mine. I tried for 11 seconds. The longest 11 seconds of my life.

Then, I released him, the fog lifted, and I realized that we were in some passageway between buildings at our school. And I had just kissed one of my best friends, Freddie Benson, the kid I was in love with.

I stood back a foot from him and looked everywhere but his face. He was staring at anything but mine, I could tell. I consented looking at the ground.

"I-" he tried to stammer out. He was cute when he was flustered.

"Sorry…" I murmured, still glaring intently at the ground.

"It's cool…" he says, softly.

The most awkward silence of all eternity hits and then, I inhale deeply, about to speak-

"Students, just a reminder, the lock-in will be over in 8 hours. I hope your projects are going well. Study hard and prosper," the principal's voice crackles over the intercom, alerting me to life, once again. More silence, as we stand, waiting for something more. But nothing comes. I take that as a sign that I was wrong.

I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have kissed Freddie.

"I should go," I say, grabbing my water bottle off the ground and darting for the door before Freddie can react. I pull it open and see Carly rushing out the classroom door. She saw. I know she saw. I pause for a second, but then start running again when I hear Freddie's voice behind me.

"Sam! Wait!"

I hurry into the hall, where I'm pushed into the crowd, lost to Freddie. I quickly run for the stairs, hoping to lose Freddie in our maze of the school. My logic is that if I can avoid him, this never happened. I never embarrassed myself and revealed my feelings to the guy I love.

I see a girl's bathroom and run inside, locking the main door behind me. I don't care at this point if other girls need to pee. They can find another bathroom.

Running and hiding only work for so long, though. I could hear Freddie wandering around outside, hollering for me, trying to call me. I turned off my phone after the first time he called. People tried to get into the bathroom, but I ignored them.

I chose, instead to sink down against a grungy tile wall and cry my eyes out, no longer needing to be tough.

**A/N: Please please please review. I'm putting up the next chapter as well, which will be in Freddie's POV (and a bit longer than this chapter). The POVs will probably alternate between Sam and Freddie with each chapter, with maybe Carly's POV thrown in if its important. I'm already working on chapters 3 and 4 as well. I'm hoping to publish them in sets of 2. Please review, or favorite. I appreciate any reads really and flamers, feel free to flame. I can take it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit longer, and in Freddie's POV. It also features Carly, but not Creddie. Don't worry, this is a solely Seddie-ship cruise line. Enjoy!**

Freddie POV

After Sam ran away, I couldn't think of anything else but following her. I had to find her, talk to her, figure out if I loved her.

I lost her almost immediately, though. There were too many people and she's smaller than me, has an easier time getting through crowds.

I saw her flash of blonde hair run up to the second floor, but lost her again. She was running away from me. She thought I didn't love her. I didn't know if I loved her or not, but I knew we had to talk. And if she couldn't talk, I would take the next best thing.

After calling Sam multiple times and leaving her quite a few voicemails, I ran down to Carly's classroom, where she was almost done torturing Spencer. She looked busy when I ran in, but looked up as soon as I came in.

"Carly! I need to talk to you!" I said, urgently, grabbing her arm.

"Um, ok, but where's Sam? I haven't seen her in a while?" I pulled Carly into an empty hallway while she said this. She sounded suspicious of me.

"That's what I need to talk to you about," I let go of her arm and started pacing in front of her. Carly leaned against the bay of lockers behind her and watched me. "Ok, Carly, there's something you should know, and I think you should keep this a secret. I don't know who knows and I don't know if Sam even wants people to know."

Carly looked concerned, but gestured for me to go on. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"So, you know how we thought Sam was in love with Brad and that's why she's been nicer and hanging out with me and him so much? That's not it."

Carly smiled knowingly and raised her eyebrows at me. "That's not what?"

"That's not who Sam's in love with."

"I know."

"And I know – wait what?" I stop pacing and stand directly in front of Carly.

"I know she's not in love with Brad."

I looked at her incredulously. "You know?"

"Yeah, and I know who she is in love with."

I cross my arms. "Yeah, but how could you possibly know when I didn't even know until just-" I stop myself mid-sentence. Carly is smiling at me guiltily. "You saw her kiss me in the courtyard?"

Carly nods. I gulp. I blink hard and then go lean against the lockers next to her.

"What should I do now?"

"It depends," says Carly.

"On what?"

She gives me a look like "you big idiot" and turns to face me. "On how you feel about her!"

"Well… yeah!"

"Freddie! How do you feel about Sam?"

I stop for a moment and think about Sam and what I think about when I think about her. I think of her hair, and her sitting close to me when we are watching videos, and her eyes, and her voice. I think of her laughing and insulting me and just talking to me, like she does every day.

But these thoughts confuse me. I never even seriously considered Sam as anything more than a friend until about a half hour ago. I had thought about it, sure, but in passing.

"I don't know."

Carly's expression softened as she looked at me. "Freddie, a feeling isn't something that you know. When you hear Sam's name, or see Sam walk around the corner at school, how do you feel? Don't think, just answer."

I intake another big breath. "I feel warm inside. I'm happy to see her even when she is insulting me. When we bicker, it just gives me more of a reason to talk to her, you know? She's one of my best friends, though."

Carly looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know Sam and I fight a lot, but we are best friends. How would us being together affect my friendship with her? And our friendship with you? And iCarly for that matter!"

Carly smiled softly at me. "Freddie, if you and Sam really love each other, and it is meant to be, things will work out. It might take some work, but everything will come together in the end."

I look up at Carly and smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll even let you have that piece of advice free of charge. Just use it wisely and go find our best friend. Talk to her, Freddie. You can get through to her. I know you can."

I nod and start running around the school looking for Sam. I need to find her. Before, it was instinctual that I go after the girl. Now I have a purpose.

But I'm too late.

I reach the front doors of the school in time to see Sam getting in her mom's car in the school's drop-off/pick-up zone. How she got outside is a mystery, but apparently she didn't use these doors, because when I slam against them, trying to get outside, they are locked.

I decide to call her one more time and this time, no begging, no pleading as a guy who might have feelings for her. This time, I'm her friend, telling her what she should do if she really does love me.

**A/N: Review review review review review review review! (next chapters will be up as soon as I finish them!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can't believe the overwhelming response that this story got! You guys all made my day by reading and reviewing on this story. I'm apologizing in advance for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. I'll make it up to you by making chapter 4 awesomely long. **

**Same disclaimer (as seen in chapter 1) applies to entire story. Enjoy!**

Sam POV

When I get home, its about 1:30 am. I go straight to my bedroom, which is much cleaner than you would expect from me. I am a slob in everything but my room, which is neat as a pin. I hear my mom yell something unintelligible out and I ignore her, choosing to focus on my own emotional life.

After pausing in the doorway, I run to my bed and lay down on it, loving the soft feeling beneath me. I reach down to the mini fridge by my bed and pull out a Mountain Dew. The sugary awesomeness runs down my throat, but only serves to give me a sugar-induced headache, pricking behind my eyes. I set the can down on my nightstand and roll over, facing the wall, feeling tears behind my eyes.

I decide to check my voicemails, knowing there would be many of them. Once my phone comes to life, it shows 5 missed calls from Freddie. Each has a message.

_Sam, we need to talk. You ran off and I can't find you. I know you ignored this call, but I'm going to keep calling until I find you. Call me when you get this._

_Ok, Sam, you turned off your phone, but what does that really achieve? I'm still gonna be looking everywhere for you. I'll find you, Sam. You can't hide forever. Call me._

_Sam, really, you're being childish, just come out already. I've called 3 times now and I'm still looking. I want to find you Sam. I want to talk to you about what happened. About the kiss. Call me._

_I'm starting to get worried Sam. I've looked on every floor of the school and still can't find you. I'm going to go to Carly soon. She'll know where to find you. Call me back._

The fifth call happened a bit later than the other ones, after he had gone to talk to Carly, I'm guessing.

_Sam, I'm not calling as the guy you just kissed. I'm calling as the guy who's one of your best friends. Yes, Sam, we are friends. We have been for a long time now. And right now, as your friend, I'm telling you to talk to the guy you like, and maybe even love. You put your feelings out there, and thought they weren't returned. But you never gave me a chance to respond. I'm here for you when you need me._

I turn off my phone again, feeling the tears even greater trying to spill over. I stuff it in my pocket and rub my eyes, frustrated with myself, and my feelings.

The tears started flowing and I couldn't stop them. I just felt… bad. I hurt inside. I wanted to stop hurting.

I guess I fell asleep crying, because next thing I knew, it was 10 am and I was waking up with a dream of mine and Freddie's kiss playing over and over in my head. My eyes felt achy and my throat was sore. I must have been sobbing.

I rolled over and felt my phone start vibrating in my pocket. It must have turned on in my sleep. I pulled it out to see who was calling.

It was Carly this time. I decided to answer, I owed her that much.

"Hello?"

"Samantha Puckett! Where have you been? Freddie and I have been worried sick about you!" Carly all but yelled into the phone.

"I know Carls, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry? No, sorry won't cut it Sam, and neither will this phone conversation. You completely bailed last night! We had no idea where you were! Freddie called you so many times!"

"Carly, I'm sorry, alright!"

"Ugh, fine, but I forgive you for leaving, but not for leaving Freddie hanging like that! He was really worried about you, Sam."

I swallowed and paused a bit, choosing my words carefully.

"Why?"

"Why? Sam, are you really going to pretend like that kiss never happened?"

"Carly, I don't want to talk about it. It was a stupid mistake and I shouldn't have done it!"

I heard Carly sigh heavily. "Sam, I know you don't mean that. You two need to talk about this. Where are you right now? I'll bring Freddie over and you can talk-"

"Carly," I interrupt, "just don't, ok? Right now, I just need to be alone. I'll see you guys on Monday at school."

"But we were going to start planning the next episode of iCarly today?"

"Monday, for sure. I'll talk to you later." I hang up before she can respond, too much in my head already without Carly's friendly advice.

**A/N: Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I finish posting this one. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yea for super-duper long chapter! Well, I guess its not super long, but it's my longest chpater in the story so far. This one has two POVs, Freddie's and Carly's. Carly's is mainly a filler, just some fluff and talking about what is going on in her head too. Once again, this is a the SS Seddie-ship. Though I appreciate your choice of relationship as well, Creddie fans.**

Freddie POV

It was Monday. Carly and I hadn't seen Sam since Friday night/Saturday morning. Since the kiss. Carly had apparently talked to her once on the phone, but other than that, neither of us had talked to her. She said she would see Carly on Monday, but she hadn't been at school all day today. Carly and I had gone back to the studio in the hopes that Sam would show up there after school.

I was playing around on the computer while Carly busied herself uselessly. We both knew that we were just waiting around for Sam to show herself.

I was just about to give up hope when the door opened behind us. We both turned, smiles on our faces.

There was Sam, looking exactly the same as always, in a flannel red and blue button-up with skinny jeans. She looked great. That warm feeling erupted in the pit of my stomach, making me weak-kneed. She just glanced at both of us like we were idiots.

"So, are we going to start planning the episode or not?"

Carly and I were both shaken out of our stupor. Carly looked confused.

"Sam, we haven't seen you in days and with no explanation. You've been ignoring our calls and texts, and even had your mom send us away when we tried to visit you. I think you owe us an explanation."

"Carly, I was sick. I slept for 36 hours straight and was lost to the world. Sorry was too busy sleeping off a fever to call you back."

Carly crossed her arms and glared at Sam, uncharacteristically. "Well, even if I buy your sketchy excuse, you and Freddie need to talk. So I'll just…" Carly started for the door, but Sam stopped her, blushing.

"Look, I just want to forget that it ever happened. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have done it. End of story. Is that ok with you Fredward?" Sam looked at me with her big blue eyes.

I answered without thinking. "Whatever you want, Sam." Carly looked at me incredulously.

"Are you kidding me," she cried, throwing her arms up. "Two days ago, you were telling me that you might have feelings for Sam. Now, she's here and standing in front of you and you don't even want to talk to her."

"Of course I want to talk with her about it, but if she won't talk about it, there's not much I can do. If she wants to talk about it, she will, right Sam?"

Carly and I turn to Sam and she throws her hands up in surrender. "The boy speaks the truth."

Carly rolls her eyes at both of us and stomps back over to the center of the room, flopping down on a beanbag.

"Fine, keep your feelings bottled up and watch them explode on you later."

It was a normal rehearsal from there. Carly and Sam were their same wacky selves, while I worked the camera. We came up with a new parody bit about wizards instead of vampires and even incorporated Spencer into a few skits. We were all satisfied with the end show, and ready for Thursday.

There was a major difference for me, though. I suddenly realized that I loved everything Sam did. The way she blew her hair out her face, the way she blinked, her laughing so hard water almost flies out her nose. Everything about her seemed beautiful to me. I found myself staring at her sometimes and had to shake myself out of it.

There was something different about her too. Every time she walked past me, she brushed against me in some way. Like, our shoulders would bump or our hands would brush against each other. It sent shivers up my spine every time. Whether she did it consciously or unconsciously, Sam did it on purpose, like she couldn't help touching me. I knew she liked me, maybe even loved me, because of those touches.

But like Carly said, if we kept our emotions bottled up, eventually they are going to explode.

Carly POV

You wanna know what I think?

I think that I hated them right then. How could they be so stupid?

I guess the kiss did come as a major surprise to me, but once I saw them, I realized that it all made sense. Every casual glance, every hurtful word, every time they said "I hate you" to each other, they were showing how much they loved each other.

It was never Brad. The more I think about it, the more I realize how bad that relationship would have been. Sam would have walked all over Brad. She needs more of a challenge. She needs Freddie.

Freddie needs her too. Who else would keep him on his toes all the time and tell him how she actually feels? Freddie is one of those people you can't help but be nice to, even if it means lying once in a while. You just want to make the world better for them. Sam wouldn't do that to Freddie. If his hair looked bad, she would tell him straight up that it did and then fix it for him.

I always wondered why their first kiss was with each other (besides the whole "convenience" thing). Now, I realize that it was because they liked each other, deep down, even then. There was some level of attraction there, though they didn't realize it, probably at the time. Maybe they did.

But now, they won't even talk about what happened. They have both gone back to their old ways, teasing and bickering, never seeming to get along.

I've been noticing some things, though. Things they think I don't notice.

I notice Sam touch Freddie every time she walks past him. I see Freddie watch Sam all the time, his eyes always following her. I see when they sit next to each other, they move slightly closer together. I think they do all these things without meaning to. But that's what gives me hope for them.

Yeah, I know, there's all those people out there who think Freddie should be with me. And I know, I seemed jealous when I found out they kissed. But I think I only wanted to feel jealous, I didn't actually feel jealous. It was just a gut reaction, something I thought I "should" do.

In reality, I think Freddie and Sam would be great together. They are friends, despite denial from both sides. I was the common link for a while, but now, if I wasn't here, I think they would still be friends.

They complete each other, really. And they are alike in more ways than they realize. Watching them try not to love the other is my new favorite thing to do.

Nothing will ever happen unless they talk it out, though. Sam loves Freddie. Freddie loves Sam. I realize that is not the end of the story, but at the end of the day, what else really matters?

They should be together, period. And that's what I think.

**A/N: I highly doubt I will be posting two chapters a day, every day. This was a special occasion for the opening of the story. Yes, it will continure gloriously for a hopefully long-ish while. Don't worry, I won't kill the storyline by extending it for too long! I hope you enjoyed Carly's take on things. Let me know if you think I should include her more in future chapters or if you are content not seeing the innerworkings of her thinking process. In other words, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, it is that wonderful time when I update this story again! Two short chapters coming your way and I would just like to say thanks for reading this story. It's one of the most popular iOMG fics and I really appreciate all the people reading this. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside thinking that someone, somewhere, likes my reading enough to follow me through 5 chapters.**

Sam POV

The next few weeks went on like normal from there. It was strange. Freddie knew I loved him. I knew he at least wanted to talk about what happened. I also knew that I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to get my heart broken again.

Every so often, I caught Freddie looking at me. Just as often, I found myself staring at him. I was distracted and stressed and I guess it eventually caught up to me. I tried to bicker and fight with him, but it just wasn't the same now that he knew my reason for doing it before.

About a week before school was set to let out, I felt bad. I felt feverish and ache-y and gross. My throat and head hurt and I was starting to feel fuzzy. I had just one period left, though, so I decided to power through it.

Math class. Math is, surprisingly, my best subject. Which is why I am in Freddie's class. We are both good at math while Carly, is, well, bad.

I stumbled into class, not thinking clearly, and took my seat in front of Freddie. Mrs. Jansen, my only likeable teacher, stood at the front of the room and began lecturing on the quadratic formula, or something like that. To be honest, I was zoned out the whole time, just trying not to pass out. About halfway through class, I felt someone tap my back and hand me a slip of paper. Freddie.

_Are you ok? _He asked. I must have been really out of it, if people were starting to notice. I'm usually good about hiding when I am weakest. Like now.

_Yeah, peachy. Why? _I handed it back to him and turned back around, my head starting to swim, making the figures on the board all loopy.

_You seem out of it. Are you sure?_

_Yes, Fredward. I'm fine. Don't worry about me._

"Alright class, now, pair up for our final problems of the year," called out Mrs. Jansen, going towards the door. "I'll be in the teacher's lounge if you have any questions." I rolled my eyes. Typical of my teachers to ditch as soon as the kids are occupied.

Ignoring Mrs. Jansen, everyone in class started getting into groups and gossiping about summer plans and whatever. I rolled my eyes again at all of them, then felt a major headache behind my eyes and laid my head on my desk. I heard Freddie get up behind me and sit down in front of me.

"Sam? Are you sure you're alright? You look pale."

I lift my head enough to glare at him. "For the last time, I'm fine. I might have a little cold, but I can power through it."

"Uh-huh, sure. How do you get a cold in June? Did you lick another swing set?"

"Freddie, don't."

"Really? Sam Puckett not stepping up for a bicker-match? You must be really sick."

"What's it to you?" I put my chin on my arms and sighed, blowing my bangs out of my face. I saw Freddie's face soften.

"Sam, I'm your one of your best friends. Regardless of the fact that you won't let me even talk about how I feel and what happened between us, you should know that I care."

I glared at him again. "I'm going to the bathroom."

I stood up too quickly, though. As soon as my feet were under me, the room started spinning. I squeezed my eyes tight just as I started falling forward, not knowing which way was up and which was down. Then, a pair of strong arms caught me.

Freddie stood as soon as he saw I was falling and caught me in his arms, holding me against his chest. I rubbed the heels of my hands against my eyes, trying to clear away the fog. Every sound now sounded far away, muffled, like they were talking through cotton. I just shut my eyes and leaned against Freddie. He put a hand against my forehead, feeling how hot I was. His chest rumbled when he spoke.

"Sam, you are not ok. C'mon, I'm gonna take you somewhere else."

And then Freddie, the weakling I had picked on my whole life, scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the classroom. I could tell the whole class was watching, but at that moment, I didn't care. I was being held by the guy I loved. Nothing else mattered.

**A/N: Review please! Flamers welcome (Cuz it still means that you read enough of my story to actually review about it!)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's some straight-up Freddie narration. I like getting into his head. It's easier to write what he is thinking. Of course, the challenge Sam's thoughts bring make her that much more entertaining. Enjoy!**

Freddie POV

The moment Sam started falling, I was there to catch her. I knew she felt worse than she was letting on. She always tried to hide how she was really feeling. I had been watching her closely all day, ever since I saw her clutching her forehead at her locker that morning. She had been looking off all day.

As soon as I touched her, shivers went down my spine. I had to concentrate on not letting my knees give way so I could hold her up. She leaned against me as I held her by her shoulders. Gently, I reached up and felt her forehead. She was boiling hot.

I looked down at the top of her head. "Sam, you are not ok. C'mon, I'm gonna take you somewhere else." I didn't know where I was taking her, but I knew I had the rare opportunity to be someone Sam depended upon entirely. This was not a moment I was going to waste.

I didn't know I was even strong enough to carry a girl, but apparently I was. She weighed next to nothing. It must burn a lot of calories to be so angry all the time. I carried her out of the classroom.

As soon as we were outside, she started fighting to get down.

"Freddie, I'm fine. It was just a dizzy spell. Put me down!" She tried to fight me but both her heart and her weren't in it. She wanted me to hold her just as much as I did.

"Sam, if you really didn't want me to carry you, and if you had the strength to do it, you would have beaten me up already."

She stopped struggling and I held her closer. She laid her head against my shoulder as I walked, now reaching the front doors to the school. I took her through the student parking lot to my car and had her take the keys from the pocket and unlock the door, which she was barely able to do in her condition.

I set her in the passenger seat and reclined it a bit to keep her comfy, then leaned against the door frame.

"Where are you taking me, Freddie?"

"Well, my mom's not home, and I don't think she'd approve of finding you there when she gets there, so I was thinking going to Carly's. Spencer's home right now, so I was thinking we go there. He won't mind. Do you need anything?"

"No, but did it just get really cold all of a sudden?" Sam started shivering. I sighed and shrugged out my jacket, laying it gently on top of her before walking around to the driver's side of the car and climbing in. Sam was snuggled up beneath the coat, but still shivering. I had to get her somewhere more comfortable fast. But I had a quick text to compose first.

_Carly, Sam's sick. Can we go back to your place?_

_Sure. Is she really that sick? She usually just powers through it._

_Yeah, she's that sick, not that she'll admit it. She almost passed out in class. I caught her before she hit the ground._

_Oh, God, why does she do this to herself?_

_I don't know, but can you grab our bags from Mrs. Jansen's room? I had to carry her to my car and couldn't grab them._

_Of course. Don't take advantage of Sam in her weak state. ;)_

I look over at Sam, looking sleepily out the window, blatantly ignoring me.

_Harhar. That's highly doubtful. _

_Yeah, sure. See ya at home._

"Who are you texting?" grumbled Sam, peeking over the coat, still shaking. I grabbed one of her hands in mine and felt her forehead with my other hand. She felt even hotter.

"It was Carly. I was asking if we could go over. God, you, are burning up."

"You're too nice, Bensen. I would've just barged in."

I smile softly at her. "I know you would."

I quickly turn on the car and pull out the parking lot, not even bothering to check for the security that generally stops ditchers. Weaving my way through traffic, I see Sam start to drift off.

"Sam, can you hear me?"

She moans.

"Sam, just stay awake a little longer, ok? We are almost to Carly's and then you can sleep all you want. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure," she mumbled. She was still shaking like crazy.

I sigh and speed up a little bit, finally pulling up to Bushwell Plaza. I get out the car and slam my door, dashing over to Sam's side and lifting her into my arms again, my jacket still on top of her. She cuddles against me, in a very un-Sam-like way, and closes her eyes again, content just being held by me. I lock the car and hurry into the building, ignoring Lewbert and getting on the elevator for Carly and Spencer's apartment.

Finally, we reach the right floor and the doors open. Spencer is sitting at the counter on the computer and he turns to look at us curiously. I must have looked strange carrying Sam in my arms. I nod my head at him.

"Hey Spence." I carry Sam over to the couch and lay her down there.

"Freddie. Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Sam passed out at school. She's really sick." I watched Sam close her eyes and fall asleep, breathing deeply.

"Oh, did she lick another swing set?" asked Spencer making a grossed out face.

"I don't know. Carly said she could crash here for a while. I would take her to my apartment, but my mom's not home and I didn't want her to freak out over Sam."

"Your mom is good at freaking out," replied Spencer, going back to the computer. I walked to the hall closet upstairs and grabbed some blankets and pillows, brought them to the guest room which no one ever used, then went back downstairs to get Sam.

She was already asleep, not even protesting when I scooped her up for the third time and carried her up the stairs. I set her on the bed and she kicked off her shoes and jacket, burrowing under the blankets. I watched her for a moment until she fell asleep, then realized I couldn't find my jacket. I looked to see where it had fallen until I realized that Sam still had it. It was wrapped around her shoulders and she clutched one sleeve in her hand tightly.

I smiled softly at the sight of that and heard her mumble something that sounded an awful lot "Freddie" in her sleep. I smiled widely before feeling something deep in my chest burst open with happiness.

I just felt so happy that even in unconsciousness, I was still on Sam's mind. She was thinking of me, and cuddling with my hoodie. She liked being carried by me and sent goose bumps down my arms whenever I brushed her skin. I got to watch over her and see her in her most vulnerable state, when she didn't even have enough energy to fight me.

That's when it dawned on me why I was so happy that she let me do those things. I loved her. I loved Sam Puckett.

It was the first moment I realized it. Sure, it was a little late in coming, but I realized it eventually. At the moment I realized Sam loved me, I was so confused. This was the first moment my feelings became crystal clear. I loved her with all my heart. I wanted to be with her, and only her.

I walked around to the other side of the bed and sank down next to Sam, the weight of my body on the bed making her move closer to me. I kicked off my own shoes and leaned back against the headboard, propping my feet up on the bed spread.

I scooted as close to Sam as possible, so that we were almost touching, when she rolled over in her sleep and right into my side. She curled up next to me, her left shoulder and head resting against my chest, my right arm behind her neck. She sighed contentedly and I smiled again.

"I love you, Sam," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. She snuggled closer to me in response. She was still burning hot, I could feel through my t-shirt. I was just about to reach for the TV remote on the bedside table next to me, when I saw Carly leaning against the doorframe, smiling coyly, carrying three backpacks.

"I thought I told you not to take advantage of her," joked Carly.

**A/N: Yup, awkward ending. I'll try to update sooner than before this next time. In the mean time inbetween time, review! I love reading your comments!**


End file.
